swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Calibur
ist eine Nebengeschichte der Sword Art Online Reihe und könnte vom Umfang fast ein eigener Handlungsstrang sein und wird in der Anime Adaption auch so behandelt. Veröffentlichungen Light-Novel Ein Kapitel in Band 08 und eine Non-Canon Version Calibur (Slight Slipup / leichter Ausrutscher) Manga Calibur Band 01 Anime Sword Art Online II - Folge 15 - Folge 16 - Folge 17 Zusammenfassung Nach dem GGO-Vorfall, wurde Shino eigeladen in ALfheim Online mitzuspielen. Laut Informationen soll auch das legendäre Schwert Excaliber wiedergefunden worden sein. Kirito hatte schon einmal versucht an das Schwert zu kommen, hat aber frühzeitig aufgegeben. Nun möchte er mit seinen alten SAO-Freunden und Sinon das Schwert bergen. Dabei entdeckten sie auf ihrem Weg allerdings, dass die dazugehörige Quest keine gewöhnliche war: Alfheim könnte in Eis und Schnee gehüllt enden. Bei dem Event würde es sich um Ragnaröl handeln, wobei die Anhänger um Thyrm dieses begrüßen würde, während die Streitpartei um Urd es mit der Hilfe der Elfen versucht zu verhindern, indem Excaliber geborgen wird, was sich aber momentan in der Festung Thyrmheim befand. Kiritos Raidgruppe schaffte es dennoch unter größtem Zeitdruck alle vier Ebenen des Thrymheim Dungeons zu clearen, wobei Kirito seine neu erlernte Technik "Skill Connect" zum ersten Mal präsentierte. Die letzte Ebene konnte nur mit der Hilfe Freyas beziehungsweise Thors beendet werden. Urd zeigte sich sehr dankbar für die Rettung Jötunheims und somit auch Alfheim und überhäufte die Inventare der Raidgruppe mit Loot. Kirito bekam schließlich auch endlich das Schwert Excaliber als Questbelohnung. Wieder zurück in der Realität feiern sie ihren Jahresabschluss bei Agil im Dicey Café. HandlungBand 8, Calibur Am 28. Dezember 2025 zeigte Kirigaya Suguha (Leafa) ihrem Cousin Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito) einen News-Artikel, in dem stand, dass das Heilige Schwert Excaliber in Alfheim Online (ALO) gefunden worden war. Excaliber war das seltenste und mächtigste Schwert in ALO, und obwohl Kazuto und Suguha das Schwert vor fast einem Jahr gefunden hatten, waren sie nicht in der Lage an den Wächtern vorbeizukommen, die die Waffe bewachten. Zugunsten wichtigerer Angelegenheiten vergaßen sie das Schwert dann vorübergehend. Später wurde Kazuto gesagt, dass die Waffe bis jetzt nur gefunden, aber noch nicht geborgen wurde. So bildeten Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Klein und Sinon eine Gruppe und versuchten den Dungeon erneut zu clearen. In Jötunheimr riefen sie Tonkii, der sie zum Eingang des Dungeons bringen sollte. Plötzlich wich Tonkii aber von dem Kurs ab und ging in die Nähe des Bodens, wo sie plötzlich andere Spielergruppen - Raidgruppen - erkennen konnten, die wohl alle das Schwert Excaliber haben wollten, welches als Questbelohung ausstand. Die Quest forderte das Abschlachten von Evil-Gods Kreaturen. Der Gruppe näherte sich dann eine große NPC-Dame namens Urd, der sie darüber informierte, dass die Schlachtung von Thrym, König des Stammes der Frostriesen, gefordert wurde. Excaliber wurde als Belohnung für die Hilfe versprochen. Thrym wollte alle Evil-Gods beseitigen, um Urðrs Schutz zu brechen, der ihm momentan eine Invasion in das Land der Feen, Alfheim, verwehrte. Dort wollte er ein katastrophales Ereignis einleiten, was den Namen Ragnarök trage. Urd bat die Feen daher Excaliber unterhalb des Schlosses (Thrymheim) zu bergen, bevor der letzte biestähnliche Evil God stirbt. Würde das Schwert entfernt werden, so wäre Yggdrasil wieder in der Lage seine Wurzeln in die große Leere wachsen zu lassen, was einerseits den Segen für die Welt wiederherstellen würde, andererseits würde das Thrymheim zum schmelzen bringen. Deswegen war auch Thryms Questbelohnung eine Lüge, da er Excaliber brauchte, um Yggdrasils Segen zu unterbinden. Stattdessen könnte eine gefälschte Version als Belohung ausgehändigt werden - das Fake Schwert Caliburn. Es hätte wohl das Aussehen Excalibers und wäre auch nicht gerade schwach, aber könnte niemals and die Werte Excalibers rankommen. Seltsam an der Quest war jedoch, dass sie ein mögliches Event enthielt, dass ganz ALO verändert könnte: die Invasion eines Bosses nach ALfheim. Solch ein Ereignis sollte normalerweise eine Woche im Voraus angekündigt werden. Yui versuchte es damit zu erklären, dass ALO kein normales MMMO war wie die übrigen. Es war kein auf dem Standard The Seed basierendes Spiel, sondern verfügte über das volle Spektrum des Cardinal Systems, da es eine exakte Kopie Sword Art Onlines war. So verfügte das System über einige Funktionen, die für andere The Seed Welten rausgenommen wurden. Eine Funktion war dabei die automatische Erstellung von Quests. So entstünden unendlich viele Quest, die auch komplett neue Storys beinhalten konnten. Nachdem die Gruppe festgestellt hatte, dass das Event Ragnarök stattfinden könnte, wollte Leafa wissen, ob die gesamte Map des Spiels zerstört werden könnte, denn eigentlich sollte es nicht möglich sein. Yui schüttelte den Kopf, denn unglücklicherweise hatte das Original Cardinal System als letzte Programmierung die vollständige Zerstörung Aincrads als Befehl und übertragen auf ALfheim, wäre es also doch möglich, dass die gesamte Welt zerstört wird. Die Möglichkeit des Roll Backs - eine Idee von Sinon - würde auch unmöglich sein, wenn es kein manuelles Back up wäre, denn normalerweise speicherte das System nur Daten der Spieler, aber nicht die Landschaft. Jetzt allerdings standen sie auch noch unter Zeitdruck, denn Urd gab Leafa ein Amulett, auf dem ein großer Juwel saß. Sie erklärte, dass der Juwel sich immer weiter verdunkeln würde. Wäre der Juwel komplett schwarz, so wären alle tierähnlichen Evil Gods gestorben und ihre Kräfte wären dann versiegt. Dieser Zeitpunkt wäre dann Thryms Chance ALfheim zu invadieren, denn sein Ziel wäre es ALfheim komplett mit Eis und Schnee zu bedecken und ganz oben auf dem Weltenbaum sich des goldenen Apfels zu ermächtigen. Die Festung Thrymheim besaß insgesamt vier Ebenen. Der Boss der ersten Ebene - ein goldener Zyklop mit einer großen Streitaxt - wurde sogar ohne die Hilfe von Magie getötet. Sie erreichten ihn schon nach 20 Minuten nach dem Eindringen in die Festung. Der Boss der zweiten Ebene bestand aus zwei Evil Gods der Minotauren-Klasse. Der Eine war pechschwarz und war magieresistent. Der Andere war golden und war gegen physische Angriffe resistent. Beide benutzen Streitäxte mit Klingen so groß wie ein Tisch. Es sollte sich als etwas schwerer erweisen als der erste Boss, denn die beiden Minotauren hatten eine starke Verbindung zueinander. Sie beschützten sich nämlich gegenseitig, um den anderen eine Regeneration der Lebenspunkte zu ermöglichen. Die Gruppe unter der Führung Kiritos griffen natürlich zuerst den schwarzen Boss an, da sie überwiegend physische Waffen benutzten. Nur Asuna war die einzige Magierin, die fokussiert ihre Gruppenmitglieder heilte. Allerdings würde ihre das Mana bald ausgehen, da der Kampf zu lange dauerte. Sie konnten sich jedoch keinen neuen Versuch erlauben, da der Juwel schon zu 70% in Dunkelheit verschwand. Es war eine Alles-oder-Nichts-Situation. Also wäre ihre letzte Möglichkeit die Verwendung von Schwert Skills. Mithilfe dieser Skills, die in ALO mit Magieschaden kombiniert wurden, konnten schließlich beide Bosse besiegt werden. Kirito zeigte auch hier anscheinend zum ersten Mal eine neue Technik, sodass Klein wieder fragte, was dies gewesen sei. Es war ein Skill außerhalb des Systems - Skill Connect. Kirito konnte seine beidhändigen Angriffe wie Starburst Stream nicht mehr benutzen, jedoch koppelte er mehrere einhändige Skills hintereinander und führte diese abwechselnd mit zwei angelegten Schwertern aus, sodass er den Cooldown überwand. Nachdem alle ihre HP und MP wieder regeneriert hatten, gingen sie weiter zur dritten Ebene. Sie war natürlich kleiner als die zweite, da sich in einer invertierten Pyramide befanden. Der Boss hatte die doppelte Größe des Zyklopen und der Minotauren und zehn Paar Füße. Auch dieser wurde schnell unter Anwendung der Schwert Skills ausgeschaltet, da er zwar groß war, aber keine besonders hohe Resistenz gegen physische Angriffe hatte. Kurz vor dem Bossraum fanden sie einen Käfig. In diesem saß ein weiblicher NPC, der eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit Asuna hatte. Sie bat um Hilfe. Die meisten Gruppenmitglieder hielten das jedoch für eine Falle. Klein war es herzlich egal und befreite sie aus dem Käfig. Nach der Rettung bot sie der Gruppe ein Geleit in Thryms Gemächer an. Alle hielten es immer noch für eine Falle, nahmen sie aber mit. Ihr Name war Freyja und hatte eine besonders hohe MP-Anzeige. Sie standen also nun vor einem massiven Eistor - dem Eingang zu Thryms Thronsaal. Asuna und Freyja bufften daraufhin alle mit einer unbekannten Anzahl an Lebenspunkten (HP). Sie betraten einen riesigen Raum mit blauen Eiswänden, wie sie im bisherigen Dungeon existierten. Jedoch bestand die linke und rechte Seite des Thronsaals aus Gold- Ornamenten, Schwertern, Rüstung, Schilden, Skulpturen und vielen weiteren goldenen Objekten. Allerdings hatten sie keine Zeit für das weitere Betrachen, denn mit schweren Schritten näherte sich eine menschliche Gestalt, nur viel größer (ca. 15 Meter). Es war Thrym, der anfing, sich über die Gruppe lustig zu machen. Dann stellte sich heraus, dass Freyja eigentlich Thrym heiraten sollte. Sie allerdings sprach jetzt von einem gestohlenen Schatz ihres Stammes, den sie zurückhaben wollte. Der Kampf begann und so stand die Gruppe gegen Thrym und zwölf Eiszwerge. Als die erste von drei HP Balken des Königs fiel, änderte sich das Angriffsmuster und der Kampf drehte sich zugunsten des Königs. Als die Lage fast schon aussichtslos war, griff Sinon ein, und lenkte seine Angriffe auf sich. Plötzlich bat Freyja Kirito ihr zu ihrer echten Kraft zu verhelfen. Ein dafür benötigter Gegenstand würde sich hier im Thronsaal befinden: ein goldener Hammer. Mit einem Tipp seiner Schwester konnte Kirito den angefragten Hammer finden. Freyja enthüllte somit ihre wahre Identität, wie Kirito am Nametag erkennen konnte: Anstatt Freyja stand dort jetzt [ Thor ]. Mithilfe diverser Schwert Skills und der Übermacht Thor auf ihrer Seite, konnte der Eiskönig besiegt werden. Als Belohnung gab Thor Klein eine Art Kopie seines Hammers in üblicher Größe: Thunder Hammer Mjölnir (Sturm-Hammer Mjölnir). Hinter dem Thron erschienen nun Treppen nach unten, und es war auch höchste Zeit, denn das letzte Licht schien zu schwinden, welches den Tod des letzten Verbündeten Urds anzeigen würde. Sie erreichten dann am Ende des Ganges eine Art "Burial Chamber" (Grabkammer) und in einem großen Eisblock steckte das Schwert Excaliber, zusammen mit den abgeschnittenen Wurzeln Yggdrasils. Kirito, der seine Statuswerte hauptsächlich auf Stärke gelegt hatte, konnte das Schwert gerade so mit aller Kraft aus dem Eis ziehen. Kurz darauf fing auch das Schloss an zu schmelzen. Als sie alle gerade dachten, dass sie in das große schwarze Loch fallen würden, kam ihnen Tonkii zu Hilfe. Alle schafften den Sprung von ihrer Eisscholle auf Tonkii. Nur Kirito, der noch das heilige Schwert trug, zögerte noch und musste es wegwerfen, um leichter zu werden. Denn ansonsten hätte er den Sprung nicht mehr geschafft. Asuna und Yui versuchten Kirito zu trösten. Sinon schoss dem Schwert hinterher, auf einer Distanz, die eigentlich nicht möglich wäre und konnte das Schwert durch einen Spell zurückholen. Sie übergab Kirito das Schwert, wollte aber sein Versprechen, dass er immer an sie denkt, wenn er das Schwert ziehen würde. Yggdrasils Wurzeln gingen zielstrebig auf den Boden zu und sanken ein in einen See, wo einst das große schwarze Loch war. Urd und ihre Schwestern Verðandi und Skuld bedankten sich bei den Elfenkriegern und gaben ihnen Belohungen, sodass Kirito schon Meldungen über Platzmagel im Inventar bekam. Urd übergab Kirito letztendlich das Schwert "Excaliber", nur sollte er es niemals in den See werfen. Die drei Schwestern verabschiedeten sich daraufhin. Das "Quest Cleared" erschien und die drei entschwindeten langsam. Plötzlich sprang Klein aber nach vorne und fragte lautstark nach Skulds Kontaktadresse. Skuld drehte sich tatsächlich und um gab sich amüsiert und winkte noch einmal in Richtung der Elfen und dabei flog etwas Glitzerndes durch die Luft zu Klein hin. Lisbeth schüttelte nun zwar den Kopf, ließ Klein aber wissen, dass er nun ihren tiefsten Respekt hatte. Kazuto wollte nun noch eine Jahresabschlussfeier abhalten, konnte aber noch nicht so recht entscheiden, ob es in ALfheim oder in der realen Welt stattfinden sollte. In ALO könnte Yui dabei sein, allerdings würde Asuna ab morgen, den 29. Dezember 2025, für eine Woche ihre Familie väterlicherseits in Kyoto besuchen. Also könnte er sie erst im nächsten Jahr wiedersehen. Yui machte ihm die Entscheidung leicht und wollte, dass die Feier in der Realität stattfindet. Also war es beschlossen: ab 15:00 Uhr im "Dicey Café" bei Agil. Alles war sehr spontan, daher kam die Reservierung für Agil zwar plötzlich, aber trotzdem wären ab dem Zeitpunkt ein paar Spezialitäten vorbereitet, darunter Spare Ribs und gebackene Bohnen. Angekommen bei Agil, packte Kirito einen Koffer aus, in dem sich vier bewegliche Kameras befanden sowie ein Laptop, um diese zu steuern. Kirito benutzte diese Kameras, um Yui virtuell in das Café zu setzen. So konnte auch sie bei der Feier dabei sein. Kazuto studierte inzwischen Mechatronik und hatte daher das Know-how, um zumindest so etwas zu bewerkstelligen, auch, wenn es noch nicht perfekt war. Sie stießen jetzt alle gemeinsam auf die Bergung Excalibers, auf die Questbelohnung Mjölnir und die gute Zusammenarbeit im Jahr 2025 an. Dabei unterhielten sie sich noch darüber, wieso das Schwert eigentlich Excaliber hieß und nebenbei kam von Lisbeth noch die Information, dass ein gewisser Jemand einen Teilzeitjob angenommen und dafür Geld bekommen hatte. Kirito hatte zwar schon einiges in Yuis stationäre Maschine gesteckt, für seine Schwester war ein nanocarbon shinai (Bambusschwert) vorbestellt, eigentlich blieb nicht mehr viel übrig, aber dennoch erklärte Kirtio, dass er natürlich die Kosten für die Party übernehmen wird. "Nichts kan alleine geschultert werden." Das hatte Kirito durch SAO, ALO und GGO gelernt. Und obwohl er nun das mächtigste Schwert in ALO besaß, beschloss er es nie zu seinem persönlichen Vorteil nutzen. Referenzen Navigation en:Caliber Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Light Novel Kategorie:Handlungsstrang